


8:01 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos winced from recent scratches before he smiled when Supergirl flew into the creature responsible for hurting him.





	8:01 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos winced from recent scratches before he smiled when Supergirl flew into the creature responsible for hurting him and knocked it unconscious.

THE END


End file.
